


У меня зазвонил телефон...

by quartusego



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartusego/pseuds/quartusego
Summary: Идея с Tumblr, кратко:"Почему Фиш пришла в тайник так вовремя и так внезапно?Её мог заранее предупредить Эд, чтобы та спасла Освальда, и чтобы причастность Эда не выявилась, ведь он не хочет пока портить отношения с Барбарой. Тогда в дальнейшем он просто играл удивление и своими "сперва назови меня Загадочником" просто тянул время до прихода Фиш.Но Фиш могла позвать и Селина, которая с ней на короткой ноге, памятуя, что вынужденно подставила Пингвина, и решив нейтрализовать этот вред".





	У меня зазвонил телефон...

На Готэм опускалась очередная тёмная ночь, и Фиш Муни собиралась отходить ко сну. Присев у туалетного столика, она сняла серьги-канделябры, следом в бархатное нутро шкатулки опустилась горсть броских колец. Поправив алую прядь, она вгляделась в зеркало, подумывая о той крохотной морщинке у левого глаза, и в этот момент лежавший рядом мобильный телефон негромко заиграл мелодию вызова. Номер был незнаком.  
— Слушаю, — томно, но с металлической ноткой в голосе пропела в трубку Фиш. Несмотря на события предыдущих месяцев, она так и не сумела отвыкнуть от прежних интонаций владелицы лучшего Готэмского клуба в телефонных разговорах.  
— Привет, Фиш. Это Барбара Кин. Есть одно дельце…  
— Только друзья называют меня Фиш, для остальных я — мисс Муни! — панибратство надо пресекать на корню. — Что за дело?  
— Ладно, мисс Муни… Вы помните Пингвина?  
— Помню. Что с того? И хватит тратить моё время, мне это уже надоело.  
— Допрыгался Ваш Пингвин! — затараторили в трубке. — Загадочник его завтра пристукнет, и всё! Была птичка — и не станет!  
— И?..  
— Но меня Загадочник уже достал. Может, Вы завтра утащите Пингвина и выставите куда-нибудь подальше, а Загадочник свалит следом за ним?..  
— Что за бред? — снова вмешалась Фиш. — Ну даже если и да — что мне за это будет?  
— Я могу вернуть Вам клуб, — какой широкий жест! Может, там уже пустое место, да и не время сейчас рассиживаться в клубе. — К тому же, Вы весьма поможете правящей элите в моём лице, и…  
— Пошла к чёрту, Барбара Кин! — прорычала Фиш и бросила трубку.  
Она устало посмотрела в зеркало и покачала головой. Кажется, морщинки от стресса становятся только глубже.

Телефон зазвонил вновь. Номер показался похожим на предыдущий, но явно заканчивался на другую цифру, у предыдущего был нолик на конце.  
— Слушаю! — нет, надо всё-таки что-то менять.  
— Мисс Муни? — снова женский голос, но гораздо более спокойный и уверенный. — Табита Галаван. Предлагаю Вам сделку.  
— И в чём суть?  
— Некогда на Вас работал Освальд Кобблпот, ныне известный как Пингвин, и завтра Барбара Кин планирует накрыть его и натравить на него Загадочника, у этих двоих личные счёты, а Барбара таким образом предполагает не замарать рук и избавиться от соперника. Но мне, — голос в трубке стал жёстче, — надоело, что Барбара не прислушивается к тому, что я ей говорю. Не могли бы Вы, мисс Муни, выдернуть Пингвина из её загребущих рук? Думаю, это на время ослабит её достаточно, например, для того, чтобы я вернула Вам Ваш клуб.  
— Дайте-ка подумать… — Фиш сказала это с очевидным сарказмом. Она слышала об отношениях между Барбарой и Табитой, и всё это вдруг показалось ей ужасно забавным. Она закусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться. — Хорошо, Табита Галаван, я принимаю Ваши условия. Детали?  
— Завтра в шесть вечера мы накроем его в оранжереях Айви Пеппер. Ваша задача — увести Пингвина и дать Барбаре почувствовать, что она тут не главная. Чем острее она это ощутит — тем скорее клуб вернётся к Вам.  
— Отлично! — Фиш положила трубку и расхохоталась. Она не слишком хотела ввязываться в новые аферы, но сама перспектива рассорить Барбару и Табиту плюс отколоть от них Загадочника радовала её больше, чем обещание получить клуб обратно. И да, было бы интересно посмотреть на попытки Табиты тащить что-то из-под рук Барбары.

В приподнятом настроении она направилась к кровати, и тут телефон зазвонил вновь.  
— Бутч Гилзин! — воскликнула она в трубку. — Какими судьбами?  
— Доброй ночи, мисс Муни, — учтиво поздоровался Бутч. — Как Ваши дела?  
— Была жива, была мертва, и снова жива — дела идут в гору, — Фиш нравилась эта фраза, было в ней что-то философское и притом чертовски правильное.  
— Мисс Муни, могу я попросить Вас об одолжении в счёт прежней верной службы?.. — Бутч замялся, а Фиш внезапно почувствовала себя Золотой рыбкой.  
— Просить можешь, исполнить — не обещаю, но выслушаю. Говори.  
— Понимаете, Барбара со своей компанией собираются завтра к ночи пристукнуть Пингвина… Ну, того, что Кобблпот, Вы знаете. И что-то мне жалко его, дурака пернатого. Я помню, как он за Вами зонтик таскал, совсем ещё зелёный был…  
— А как он меня отделу особо опасных сдал? А с крыши скинул?  
— Но он не убил Вас, когда Вы напомнили ему, что сделали его таким… — голос Бутча совсем погрустнел. Ох и сентиментальный же дурень!  
Но Муни помнила, что уже договорилась с Табитой, и решила плясать от этого.  
— Чего же ты хочешь, Бутч?  
— Может, Вы бы смогли как-нибудь вытащить его из этой завтрашней мясорубки?  
— Я подумаю, Бутч. Ничего не обещаю, но подумаю.  
— Спасибо, мисс Муни, — голос Бутча стал бодрее. — Доброй Вам ночи.  
— И тебе.

Фиш рассеянно положила телефон на прикроватную тумбочку, завернулась в лёгкое как пёрышко одеяло, затем покосилась в сторону мобильника и потянулась к нему, чтобы выключить звук от греха подальше.  
Не успела. Телефон снова зазвонил, и номер почему-то не определялся. Она ощутила волну раздражения, но откинула крышку телефона.  
— Слушаю! — никакой томности, только металл.  
— Мисс Муни? — забормотал нервный голос на том конце провода. — А Вы знаете, насколько велик процент смертности при небрежном обращении с оружием?..  
В трубке что-то щёлкнуло, звякнуло, послышалось направленное куда-то в сторону «ты не умеешь, идиот, дай я договорюсь», и тот же — или очень похожий голос гораздо более решительно сказал:  
— Здравствуйте снова, мисс Муни. Это Загадочник, и мне надо…  
— Не надо! — прервала его Фиш. Её уже утомили люди, которые пытались чего-то от неё требовать. — Верни-ка того, предыдущего. Он больше похож на человека.  
— Хм, — в трубке снова щёлкнуло. –… Мисс Муни? Меня зовут Эдвард Нигма, можно просто Эд. Мы незнакомы, но у меня есть к вам просьба об… одолжении. Мой друг… ладно, бывший друг Освальд в беде. Он, конечно, сумел испортить мне жизнь, но и сам здорово напоролся, и не раз. Он вечно напарывается, такой невезучий, и мне его жалко. Завтра его хотят убить…  
— Гос-с-споди! — взвыла Фиш в трубку. — И ты про Пингвина?  
— Ага, про мистера Пингвина! — радостно поддакнул Эд. — Знаете, он про Вас рассказывал. Он считал Вас своей второй мамой! Он говорил, что Вы принимали участие в становлении его личности…  
— Хватит! — перебила Фиш. — Ты же сам хочешь его прикончить? Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Но… я не хочу его убивать, — доверительно сообщил в трубку Эд, — а даже если и хочу, Освальд… мистер Пингвин заслуживает второго шанса. Может, Вы бы помогли ему сбежать от Барбары и её компании?  
— А сам?  
— Не могу. Нас просто пристрелят вдвоём, вот и вся дружба.  
— Хорошо. Что ты можешь сделать, Эд?  
— О, я могу потянуть время до Вашего прихода! — голос в трубке приободрился, видимо, Эд принял вопрос за готовность помочь.  
— И что же я получу за помощь? — в очередной раз за этот вечер спросила Фиш.  
— У меня ничего нет, — резко погрустнел Эд, — хотя погодите…  
В трубке щёлкнуло в очередной раз, и голос стал звучать бесстрастнее:  
— Чего Вы хотите? Денег? Славы? Может, новый глаз?..  
— Хватит! — Фиш махнула рукой, забыв, что говорит по телефону, и её жест не увидят. — Передай Эду, что я согласна. Будете тянуть время, а уж с оплатой я потом разберусь, выставлю счёт, так сказать.  
В трубке снова радостно залопотал Эд, но Фиш захлопнула телефон и нажала на кнопку выключения аппарата.

Проснулась она ни свет ни заря, хватая ртом воздух. Ей приснился стадион, на котором Барбара и Табита играли в футбол маленьким пингвином. Тот смешно семенил от них, размахивая нелепыми крылышками, но они преграждали ему путь и лёгкими пинками под хвост направляли в направлении неприятельских ворот. Среди всего этого беспредела метался Загадочник в зелёной форме рефери, показывая обеим карточку со знаком вопроса, но те лишь отмахивались и продолжали гонять птицу туда-сюда. На трибуне в гордом одиночестве восседал Бутч и временами, раздувая и без того толстые щёки, дул в вувузелу. Дудка издавала пронзительное верещание. Увидев Фиш, он помахал ей рукой и жестом пригласил сесть рядом. С другой стороны от него на скамье валялся вывернутый наизнанку и погнутый чёрный зонтик.  
Фиш не была излишне суеверна, но после этого сна поняла, что без её вмешательства не обойтись.

К завтраку в её жилище каким-то образом просочилась Селина.  
— Ты тоже пришла поговорить о Пингвине? — спросила Фиш, намазывая масло на хрустящий цельнозерновой тост прежде, чем Кошка успела открыть рот.  
— Да! — отозвалась незваная гостья, наклонила голову и удивлённо переспросила. — Что значит — «тоже»?  
— Присаживайся, рассказывай.  
— Такие дела, Загадочник гоняет Пингвина по всему городу. Меня это не волнует, но всё же… Ты не слушаешь!  
— Слушаю, продолжай.  
— Сегодня его хотят поймать…  
— … В оранжереях Айви Пеппер в шесть вечера, — закончила хором с ней Фиш. — Знаю. Что дальше?  
— Откуда?  
— Отовсюду. Честно говоря, я буду удивлена, если после того, что половина Готэма в курсе, что Пингвина поймают сегодня у Айви в шесть вечера, он действительно там будет. Он же не такой дурак.  
— Ему некуда идти.  
— Итак, дай угадаю: ты хочешь, чтобы я вытащила Пингвина из рук Барбары и всей её компашки?  
— А…  
— Я нынче телепат, — с иронией сказала Фиш и отправила в рот хрустящую корочку тоста. — Хочешь идти со мной? Если нет — завтракай, бери пару бутылок молока для своих друзей и не мешай мне сегодня.  
Селина молча кивнула и подтянула поближе серебряную маслёнку и тарелку с хлебом.

Освальд Кобблпот сидел в оранжерее Айви Пеппер и, пока та ухаживала за растениями, безбожно глушил джин из пузатого стакана матового стекла, больше напоминавшего вазочку для маленького букета, чем собственно стакан, вяло ругаясь на нынешних бесчестных злодеев. Раньше всё было как полагается, а теперь приходилось воевать с подлецами и негодяями. Даже Фиш с её импульсивностью казалась ему эталоном адекватности.  
Пожалуй, он даже не слишком удивился, когда на пороге возникла четвёрка противников: сосредоточенный исключительно на себе Эд, Барбара в дискотечной юбочке, Табита в традиционном мундире и замыкающий шествие Бутч. Они молниеносно окружили его, и Эд на правах персонального врага встал напротив.  
— Тебе осталось сделать последнее — назвать меня Загадочником, — с расстановкой сказал Эд, ткнув его в грудь — видимо, чтобы Освальд не сомневался, что обращаются именно к нему, и это было правильным решением, ибо Пингвин выглядел изрядно окосевшим от алкоголя. Тот посмотрел вниз, сфокусировался, видимо, оценил, что тыкают в него пистолетом, а не пальцем, поднял взгляд обратно и выдохнул:  
— Нет!  
Остальная компания переглянулась. «Застрелит или нет? Успеет или нет?» — думали все трое, старательно изображая заинтересованность в печальном для Пингвина исходе.

Фиш Муни уже выходила из машины в сопровождении пары лучших своих головорезов, когда телефон в кармане снова завибрировал.  
— Кто так вовремя? — задала она риторический вопрос, жестом останавливая бойцов и глядя на экран. — Харви! Я немного спешу, что-то срочное?  
— Здравствуй, Фиш. Я буквально на минуту. У нас массовое инфицирование вирусом Тэтч, наверняка ты в курсе, что это за гадость, а если нет — то эта штука высвобождает всякие там потаённые желания и прочие душевные порывы. Джим Гордон попал под раздачу один из первых, и какие у него внутренние демоны — пока неизвестно…  
— Но их должно быть немало, судя по его правильности, — хмыкнула в трубку Фиш. — К чему ты об этом?  
— Знаешь, Пингвин одно время за ним так бегал, что… Не знаю, что там между ними было или не было, но если Гордон внезапно спохватится о Пингвине, а тот пострадает… В общем, если будешь проезжать в районе места жительства Айви Пеппер — не исключено, что Пингвин будет там, и на него планируется покушение…  
— Ах вот как это называется! — отлично, полиция тоже в курсе, но сообщила об этом за пять минут до событий. — Ладно, я поняла тебя, Харви. Созвонимся как-нибудь в другой раз, поболтаем.

Когда Фиш со своими секьюрити вошла в оранжерею, Загадочник одной рукой вцепился в шевелюру Пингвина, а другой сжимал пистолет, дулом которого старательно водил по его горлу. Все синхронно вскинули головы, и во взглядах всех четверых Фиш прочитала откровенное облегчение, а Пингвин, похоже, очень удивился. Бедолага, да весь город знал, где его ловить, а он ещё чему-то удивляется. И раз уж все тут так искренне разыгрывают свои роли — надо поддержать коллектив этих театралов.  
— Вот это — взгляд уважения, — с улыбкой говорит она.  
— Как дела, Фиш? — приветствует её Бутч, и она повторяет любимую присказку о делах, которые налаживаются.  
— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Освальд слегка неразборчиво.  
— Ты скоро поймёшь, — отвечает она, поглаживая его по щеке, чтобы отбить у него охоту задавать лишние вопросы хотя бы на пять минут и избежать пьяных истерик, и в эту секунду ей в голову приходит великолепная реплика.  
«Власть, да?» — читает в её взгляде Загадочник.  
— А ты — кем бы ты ни был — прошу нас простить, — величаво говорит она, и невыносимый Загадочник моргает, уступая место смущённому и расстроенному Эду Нигме. — Мы с Пингвинёнком уходим!  
Все видят, что он не вырвет плечо из когтистой руки Фиш, и все молчат, когда они под прикрытием уходят. У каждого в голове крутятся свои мысли, у каждого участника сцены своя мораль.  
Каждый уверен, что Фиш подмигнула именно ему.


End file.
